Unsaid
by MonkandMiko
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the members of MnM. Theme: Unsaid. MirKag.
1. Don't Speak

**Title: **Don't Speak  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author:** bBlack Dahlia**  
Rating:** G  
**Challenge:** Unsaid  
**Words: **185

* * *

They never came out and admitted their feelings. It wasn't meant to be; one day she would have to return to her own time for good and he would be alone and miserable. While he was with Sango and she with Inuyasha, they longed for each other. Some words were better left unsaid.

Days came and went, like leaves falling from the trees. Their bond grew stronger, almost to the point it hurt not being together. The words, still, were never said, but neither had any doubt.

Finally the day came. Naraku was dead, she had to return home. As the time grew near, she gave hugs and said goodbyes. She approached him, tears filling her eyes; but she would not cry. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to block out the outside world.

"I love you, Miroku," she whispered.

"I love you too, Kagome," he whispered back.

She stepped back. It was time for her to go. With one last wave goodbye she flung herself into the well, her heart breaking with every inch she fell. Maybe there were some things better left unspoken.

-----

A/N: I'm really not too pleased with this personally. I feel I could have done more, but doing more would have ruined it.  
Oh well! Hope you liked it :)

V.


	2. Unwritten Laws

**Title: **Unwritten Laws  
**Category: **Drabble  
**Author:** otempora01  
**Rating:** R, to counteract all the other light stuff  
**Challenge: **Unsaid  
**Words:** 298

* * *

Kagome made a small noise as Miroku's hand slid over her bare flesh, unconsciously shifting her legs to give him more room to lie between them. Inuyasha had gone after Kikyou, keeping him accounted for until at least the morning. And Sango was back at her village, visiting. Shippou and Kirara had gone with her.

That just left her and—

"Miro—oh!" She gasped, tilting her head to the side to give Miroku more access to her neck. He sucked lightly at the already reddened flesh and Kagome briefly wondered how long it'd take the hickies to fade before Miroku's hand slid between her legs and she couldn't think anything at all.

It was so rare that they got the opportunity to be together like this. Initially it'd been awkward, with Inuyasha snapping every time Miroku even _looked_ at her and Sango's perpetual depression. And then there'd been the long talk about The Pill and Condoms and showing Miroku how to put one on and what they were for and why they were so important.

Kagome's friends would be appalled. Miroku had never said he loved her and she'd never said it, either. Neither of them needed to. It was understood. One of the unsaid laws of their relationship; _we can only fuck when we're completely alone_ , _we can't rub it in Inuyasha and Sango's faces_, _we're in love_.

It was real. It was beautiful. It was—

"Mine," Miroku murmured into her ear before tracing it with his tongue. "You're mine."

Kagome arched off the futon, panting. "Yes."

"Kagome..." She forced her eyes open to look at him, meeting his intense gaze. "Kagome, I love you."

Kagome hooked one leg around his waist. "I love you, too."

Perhaps some things were meant to be said after all.


	3. Kiss of Life

**Title: **Kiss of Life  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Author:** Megami  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – for enough angst to give you mild heartburn.  
**Challenge: **Unsaid  
**Words:** 500 exactly

* * *

"Say something, Kagome-chan!" Sango cried, shaking the unresponsive miko by the shoulders. After another long moment of silence, the Taijia began to shake harder. "Kagome-chan!"

"Is she breathing?" Miroku asked, kneeling down to press his ear to Kagome's chest. Surprisingly, InuYasha didn't intervene to stop him; Sango even moved out of his way.

Kagome was spread out along the riverbank, her hair spread in a sticky web around her face and shoulders, soaked in the water that may have killed her.

Tha-_thump_...tha-_thump_.

"Her heart is beating," the monk announced, partly in awe of the sound of his companion's life beating in his ear.

"She's alive!" Shippou squealed, clinging to Sango's neck. The Taijia was silent in her joy; the tears streaming from her cheeks testimony enough.

InuYasha scuffed at the ground awkwardly with his toes. "So...when will she wake up? I...we need to keep hunting for shards."

It seemed that none but Shippou could express themselves freely.

"I don't know," the monk admitted honestly. "It may not be for a long while."

"Kagome-chan mentioned something once," Sango offered. "If someone drowns in her time, then they are given something called 'mouth-to-mouth re-sus-shu-tay-shon.'"

Shippou bounced happily on her shoulder. "Yeah! She told me something like that, too. That's how the prince woke up Sleeping Beauty. I think that means that her 'knight-in-shining-armor' has to do it."

All conscious parties looked, in unison, to InuYasha.

The hanyou's ears flattened to his skull and his face flushed brightly. "Keh!" he snorted, brushing off the responsibility with a shy glance in the opposite direction.

"Very well," Miroku frowned in annoyance, lifting his face away from Kagome's bosom.

With gentle, trembling hands he cupped the miko's face and barely managed to hold it steady, feeling unusually awkward in his task. He licked his own lips and bent down at a slow, reverent pace...

"Get it over with, Houshi!" InuYasha snarled. His back was turned on them all.

Paused millimeters from her mouth, Miroku could feel Kagome's soft breath on his face. The startled flutter of his heart evened out to the same easy tempo and, with a sublime feeling swelling in his chest, Miroku brought their lips together finally.

Under the gentle massage of his veteran kiss, Miroku could feel Kagome beginning to stir. A mere twitch of the muscles at first, then meek participation, and finally a hungry whimper deep in her throat. Miroku swallowed it, scooping it up with his tongue, and hoped that no one else had heard; they would tear him away at the slightest signal of Kagome's consciousness.

Eventually, however, he was forced to pull back for fear of smothering her. His own breath burned in his lungs from the strain, but he didn't mind. "Kagome-sama?"

Kagome blinked in the noon sunlight, dazed. "Inu...Miroku-sama?"

The monk forced his deflated and wounded heart back down his throat with a hearty gulp and a false smile. "Kagome-sama...how are you feeling?"

Kagome's grin was genuine. "Really good, actually."

— — —

**Authors Notes:** I don't normally do angst since I'm so bad at it, but here you go. Thus, this isn't my best work ever, but it's something. And I did try, really I did! Angst just isn't my element...sigh.

I actually thought of this one out on the lake last weekend. I mean, water drowning, drowning mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation kissing (sorta). I figured that "mouth-to-mouth" would be a vague term considering the time period, so I figured it really would be more like kissing.

Anyway...I would've worked on this yesterday or the day before (what with having nothing particularly constructive to do), but I've been battling pharyngitis (according to the doctor I saw this morning) so I haven't really been feeling up to speed. I'm on antibiotic's now, though, (thank GOD this is a bacterial infection) so I got to finish it up before the deadline tomorrow. Whee!

--- --- ---

Thanks to those who participated this week. Sorry I haven't been around.

Next Week's Theme...Naughty. (Don't you just ACHE to know what will come of this one...?)

Megami


End file.
